Entrevistando a Sokka
by Katarita
Summary: Una pequeña aventura al intentar hacer una decente entrevista, más detalles adentro :D para variar soy mala con los resúmenes e.e Disfrútenlo :D


Este fic es una parodia en la que intentaremos entrevistar a Sokka, está ambientado en ATLA en el libro 1 más o menos, ya que este fic lo cree cuando tenía el antiguo grupo (caída de carnet xD), algunas cosas fueron modificadas para que quede más bonito :D

Tendrá emoticones y es con diálogos, las entrevistadoras serán las admin de la actual página de facebook, como algunas de nosotras hemos "adoptados" nombre de algún personaje de la serie voy a anteponer el "adm "( administradora) y en negrita el personaje original.

Enjoy (L)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Entrevistando a Sokka.<strong>

AdmKatara: ¡Buenos días! ¡Aquí estamos con la admi Kya, admi Keyko y yo la admi Katara!¡Nos encontramos en algún lugar desconocido para entrevista a Sokka en exclusiva!

Keyko y Kya saludaba con sus manos mientras Katara sacaba un dispositivo para grabar y comenzó a hablar.

AdmKatara: Son las 10:00am…

Keyko: No me gusta levantarme temprano .

AdmKatara: -.- A mí tampoco pero que da…Bueno como decía, son las 10:00 a uno 20 metros de nosotras vemos a Sokka comiendo como de costumbre al igual que cierta persona que está a mi lado ¬¬… Em… Kya ¿Te pido un favor? ¡Puedes dejar de comer y concentrémonos en esto!

AdmKya: Pero hace hambre ¿Por qué no me dejas comer tranquila? :c

AdmKatara: ¿ No te conformas con dejar vacío mi refrigerador cada vez que vienes a mi casa?

AdmKya: ¡Oye! :c ¡Soy una niña en crecimiento debo comer!

Keyko: Te dije que comieras antes de salir

AdmKya: Cállate :v

AdmKatara: ¿Hagamos la entrevista? Quiero dormir T_T

AdmKya: Ya pero dile a Keyko que me deje tranquila .

Keyko: ¡No te he dicho nada!

AdmKya: ¡Qué sí!

AdmKatara: ¡Que paren!

No hubo caso, ya que ambas empezaron a gritarse cosa

AdmKatara: ¡Ay estas dos! Ya…dejaré que se maten…¡Mejor no, me quedaré sin ayuda D: ! Soy muy joven para ser madre soltera de una página T_T ¿Quieren parar de insultarse o lo que sea que estén haciendo? .

Keyko: Ya está bien, mejor enfoquémonos a lo que vinimos

AdmKya: ¡Acerquémonos!

AdmKya se fue trotando felizmente hacia Sokka, como si nada hubiera pasado, las dos admis se llevaron una mano a la cara. Una vez que estuvieron cerca le hablaron, algo tímidas ya que Sokka había visto la pelea.

Keyko: Hola, discúlpanos por lo anterior, tuvimos un pequeño problema ¿Podemos entrevistarte?

AdmKya: ¡Primera pregunta!

Sokka: o.o

AdmKatara: ¡Kya!

AdmKya: ¿Qué se siente haber escuchado el nombre de tu futura sobrina en un futuro no tan lejano?

Sokka: ¡Alto Spoiler ! D:

Keyko: ¡Kya detente!

AdmKya: Lo siento, fue la emoción… :c

Sokka: ¿Tienen algo para comer?

Otra vez Keyko y Katara se llevaron otra vez una mano a la cara mientras que a Kya se le iluminó la cara, por fin alguien le "apoyaba".

AdmKya: No ¡Pero podemos buscar algo!

Sokka: ¡Me apunto! ¡Todo sea por comida aunque ni te conozco!

AdmKatara: Por los Espiritus del Oasis e.é

Keyko: Y así con la entrevista…

AdmKya: ¡Ya está bien, me detendré!

Sokka: Después de esa cosa que quieren hacer vamos por comida ¿Trato?

AdmKya: ¡Trato! :D

AdmKatara: Como sea…Ahora sí, primera pregunta ¿Eres gordo o tu ropa te hace ver gordo?

Sokka: Qué graciosa ¬¬ No como tanto (si claro xD) pero la televisión me hace ver pazoncito ^^

Keyko: Qué relevante e.e

AdmKya: ¿Extrañas a Suki?

Sokka: ¿Cómo la conocen?

AdmKatara: Nosotras hacemos las preguntas :O

AdmKya: Por algo te estamos preguntando ¿o no?

Sokka: Qué pesada ¬¬ Bueno…la verdad es que fue una amistad muy linda y me enseño varias técnicas…aunque ya se me olvidaron xD En mi defensa el traje me dejo traumado D:

AdmKya: ¿Y el beso en la mejilla que tal?

Sokka: Me dejó sorprendido ¡Pero me gustó! Hace tiempo que no me besaba una chica…

**Katara**: ¡Como si hubiera tantas en el Polo Sur! xD

Aang: Menos mal que lo confesaste xD

Keyko: ¿En qué momento aparecieron o.o?

Aang y Katara: ¡Hola!

No alcanzaron a decir nada más ya que AdmKatara y Keyko fueron directo hacia Aang a llenarlo de preguntas con respecto a su gente y la forma de vida.

**Katara**: Gracias e.é

Aprovechando la distracción Sokka y AdmKya fueron a comer…

Todos: ¬_¬

**Katara**: Ni que lo hubieran separado al nacer .

Keyko: Es que ella tiene problemas hormonales, compréndela xD

AdmKya: ¡Te escuche! .

AdmKatara: Supongo que Sokka sufre de lombriz solitaria o algo por el estilo D:

Aang: Si en todo caso…siempre nos quedamos sin comida gracias a él…aunque una vez fue culpa mía porque sin querer usé su carne de foca disecada para hacer la fogata xD

Sokka: ¡Aún recuerdo esa maldad! :c

Aang: A todo esto ¿Qué intentaban hacer?

AdmKatara y Keyko: ¡Una entrevista! .

Aang: Me quedó claro D:

Keyko: ¡¿Quieren parar?!

AdmKatara: Sigamos con la entrevista por favor Sokka…después si quieres como todo lo que se te cruce .

Sokka: (con la boca llena) Bueno :B

Aang: ¿No le enseñaron modales?

**Katara**: Nunca aprendió ¬¬ . Siempre he dicho que lo adoptaron los pingüinos y mi papá lo recogió, no hay otra explicación :v

Todos : Jajajaja xD

Sokka: ¬¬

Keyko: ¡Siguiente pregunta! ¿Estás enamorado?

Sokka: emm…enamorado es una palabra muy amplia e.e

AdmKatara: ¡¿Qué sentiste cuando la viste?!

Sokka: Muchas …emm ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Keyko: ¿Y el beso?

Sokka: ¿Qué beso?

AdmKatara: ¡Este!

Ella sacó una foto en donde salía Sokka besándose con Yue cuando se despidieron en el oasis del Polo Norte.

AdmKya: Besar un espíritu que raro :s

Sokka: ¡Oye! ¿Pero cómo es que…? ¿Dónde sacaron eso? (en voz baja) Menos mal que nos mostraron el otro…

Keyko: ¡Y este! :D

Keyko sacó otra foto donde mostraba el primer beso que se dieron en el puente.

**Katara** y Aang: O_O

**Katara:** Había visto el primero….pero no el segundo D:

Sokka: ¡Exijo privacidad!

AdmKya: ¡Yo un rico jugo de melón!

Todos: ¬¬

AdmKya: =P

AdmKatara: Como sea..¿Qué sentiste cuando te cambiaron el nombre a Sako en el comercial?

Sokka: ¡Humillado! T_T Como me pudieron cambiar el nombre si es tan fácil :c

**Katara**: No había visto tu lado sensible ¡Sabía que la luna podría influirle en algo! :D

Sokka: ¬¬

Aang: Uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas aunque ese sea tu hermano xD

AdmKatara: Qué sabio *o*

AdmKya: En todo caso…si igual tenemos algún parecido.

Aang: ¿Por qué lo dices?

AdmKya: Comimos mucho y ni engordamos, nos pasamos cayendo…aunque solo tropiezo unas cuantas veces y nunca he caído de un acantilado…Habrá algún lazo familiar o …

Sokka: ¡Alto Spoiler! D:

**Katara: **¿Spoiler de qué?

Keyko: Em…¡Por desgracia se terminó el tiempo! ¡Si eso!

AdmKatara: Y yo que quería preguntarle más cosas a Aang :c

**Katara**: ¬¬

AdmKya: Mejor vámonos antes que alguien se ponga celosa D:

**Katara**: No estoy celosa .

Sokka: Si claro xD

**Katara**: ¡Callate!

AdmKatara: Ok…No es que quiera ser aguafiesta pero Keyko tiene razón tenemos que irnos, un gusto haberlos conocido. Me despido a lo lejos para que nadie se ponga celosa….

**Katara: ¬¬**

AdmKatara: Fue una bromita… =D

Aang: Un gusto conocerlas a ustedes también, cuando quiera pueden hacernos más entrevista siempre y cuando puedan ubicarnos D: ya saben con tanto viajes xD

Keyko: ¡Si sería genial!

Todos se despidieron, y las tres admis se fueron de ahí.

Keyko: Kya la casi metedora de patas :v

AdmKya: ¡Oye! ¡No dije nada relevante! ¡Además ni que fuera novedad que esos dos se quedarán juntos y en algún momento tendrán sus hijos y a unos de ellos le pondrán Kya .

Keyko: Si pero no podemos afectar en su futuro payasa :v

AdmKatara: Mientras ustedes discuten, me despido en el lugar de los hechos, espero que disfruten de esta extraña entrevista, nuestros mejores deseos para ustedes, se despide la adm Katara ¡Cambio y fuera!

Keyko y AdmKya : ¡¿Y nosotras qué?!

AdmKatara: -.- Se despiden las adm Kya, Keyko y Katara …¿Contentas?

Keyko y Kya: Si ^o^

* * *

><p>Bueno esto por ahora, tengo otros fic que editar que subiré apenas los tenga listo :D , acepto tomatazos, reviews lo que sea :D , espero que lo hayan disfrutado, primera vez que subo fic relacionado al Avatar, más que nada lo hice para intentar hacer reir un poco.<p>

Creo que Fanfiction no me deja poner link, como para dejarle el de la página de face :c

¡Saludos a todos!


End file.
